This invention relates to a specimen gathering method and to an assembly utilizable in performing the method. More specifically, this invention relates to a suction trap and an associated method for use in obtaining a biological sample from a patient. The invention is particularly useful in endoscopic applications, but is not limited thereto.
In the conventional procedure for obtaining fluidic specimens during an endoscopic investigation, a vacuum line attached to the endoscope must be interrupted in its course from the endoscope. A trap is then inserted in the suction line. To implement the connection of the trap to the suction line, two short fittings are attached to the cap of a specimen trap bottle. To return the endoscope to its trapless configuration, the two fittings are detached from the vacuum line and the vacuum line is then again uninterrupted from the suction source to the endoscopic insertion member. To maintain the specimen trap bottle in an upright orientation during the specimen collection procedure, the bottle is generally held or secured to a rigid surface, for example, with adhesive tape. Upon a disconnection of the trap bottle from the suction line, the two fittings on the top of the bottle are inserted one inside the other to seal the specimen in the trap and to cover the ends of these fittings which may have some liquid contamination.
In general, a nurse or other trained person is required to assist the endoscopist during the specimen collecting procedure. Because the endoscope is inserted into the patient, the physician cannot simply abandon the scope to manipulate vacuum hoses and traps. Any simplification in the procedure that would shorten the time for attachment or detachment would be advantageous since it would reduce patient discomfort.